SUKAI LEGACY: Volume 03
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: The story continues further as we follow Sukai, Mamoru and Spike on their journey onto the Grid; and reach a rather shocking climatic event... That you'll be reading about soon enough! I hope everyone enjoys it.


**SUKAI LEGACY REBORN: Bookisode #03:** _ **Lucifer!**_

 _ **By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES… Read Further, If YOU DARE!**_

 **#07:**

 **Ko, Ko Bop!**

 **C** ontinuing where we left off, with that asshole Spike… [Mamoru: I'm narrating this part, don't judge me! Sukai: I'm not judging you… Mamoru: Ohh, Usako… I was talking to that asshole over there. *Glaring at Spike* Spike: *Confidently chuckling* Huhh!]… Mamoru, Diamonde and Sukai stopped frozen in their tracks at the sight of Light-Mobile pouncing onto the Arena's floors and the hood lifting up as Spike, hiding his face within a black helmet shocking them all! "Get in." Spike commanded, running low on patience. "Baby-Doll, get in!" He snapped, causing both Sukai and Mamoru's eyes to grow wide… "That asshole…" Mamoru hissed, through clenched teeth. "Come on, Usako!" He exclaimed, grabbing Sukai's hand and pushing her into the Light-Mobile only to lift her up bridal-style and rest her body in his lap… "Mamoru?" Sukai felt so aroused, she couldn't explain it eloquently! "Hang on, Baby-Doll…" Spike smirked, noticing how spitefully Darien had performed his deeds. "She's mine." Mamoru explained coldly. "Isn't that her decision?" Spike smirked, cockily as he pulled the shift-level in the car and two bombs blasted through the walls of the Arena. "Game on, old friend!" Diamonde shouted as his Light-Cycle smashed onto the floor and he did a back-flip landing on his feet… "Isn't that right, Sukai?" Spike asked, flirting bluntly. "You don't have to answer that, if you don't want to… Okay, Usako?" Mamoru gazed at her sideways, whilst wrapping his arms around her hips and holding her back against his chest. "They're turning back?" She quickly changed the subject, still blushing deeply… "Their vehicles aren't designed to go off Grid. They'll be fucked, if they go on this terrain." Spike explained. "What about us?" Sukai asked, feeling Mamoru's crotch against her lower backside! "Can we not do, what we're already doing?" Spike chuckled, jokingly. "Eeehee, eeheaa! I see." She giggled innocently. "You're mine, Sukai." Mamoru was tenacious in making that clear! "She's allowed to choose whoever makes her happiest. It's not really up to you, is it Mask-Boy?" Spike replied with an icy confidence… "I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not letting Sukai go for anything!" Mamoru was definitely getting tested. "And what happened, the last time you told her that? Didn't you betray her, as you usually do?" Spike had a point! "I made mistakes. I'm not perfect! And I don't blame anyone but myself… That doesn't mean, I don't deserve another chance. But that's your choice, Sukai…" Mamoru explained, somberly. "Don't guilt-trip her." Spike snapped. "I'm not!" He argued, feeling the Soulwrenching pain of what he did and how deeply he hurt Sukai! "So… Who's up for pizza?" Sukai asked, once again changing the subject. "Pizza, huh? I know a place…" Spike nodded, as Mamoru held Sukai even tighter…

 **A** ll the while, back inside Diamonde's Evil Headquarters near the Arena… "It seems like the only thing stopping me, is Mamoru's possessiveness over Sukai…" Diamonde/C.L.U explained thoughtfully. "I have an idea, Lord Brother." Prince Sapphire sheepishly began. "I need a brilliant way, to destroy their bond!" Diamonde exclaimed, in frustration… "Rinzler, do you have any thoughts?" He asked. "No, I fight for the Users." Rinzler joked, slyly. "Very funny, Kakeru." Diamonde rolled his eyes… "What if we got Spike and Sukai together, in more ways than one; and totally destroyed Mamoru's confidence in Sukai's innocence and his belief that she would never betray him again?" Sapphire asked, shyly. "Ooh! I got it! We're going to get Spike and Sukai together, in more ways than one. Then using that betrayal, we'll totally destroy Mamoru's confidence in Sukai's innocence and his belief that she would never betray him again!" Diamonde grinned, clearly copying his brother's words. "How?" Rinzler asked. "We'll poison them, with these." He smirked as Sapphire handed him two freshly-made, microchips that had a special, cliched chemical in them that would increase any underlying psychological, hormonal and physical emotions/yearnings that Spike x Sukai may still have for each-other! This chemical also happened to be a neon, TRON:LEGACY-esque, electric-green… [Mamoru: I don't like where this is going. Diamonde: Great! Mamoru: I'm this close to killing you, right now… Sukai: Mamo-Chan! Diamonde… Mamoru & Diamonde: *In Unison* What is it, Baby-Doll? Sukai: Who's up for pizza? ^_^]! "And how do you plan to insert those microchips?" Rinzler asked, as he revealed his handsome face out of the helmet!

 **#08:**

 **Ko, Ko Bop! :** _ **POWER…**_

 **T** hen inside Professor Tomoe's apartment, far outside the Grid… "You two, wait here. Alright, Baby-Doll?" Spike asked, as Sukai felt Mamoru interlocking their fingers tenderly. "Swimming Bird, I had a dream." Professor Tomoe explained thoughtfully. "I dreamed of TRON. For the first time, in years…" He sighed… "It's a sign, Four-Eyes." Spike sounded almost respectable, in his tones towards Tomoe. "A sign, Swimming Bird… Is of a weary Soul." Tomoe chuckled, somberly… "We have visitors, Four-Eyes." He explained also chuckling. "We have no guests." He sighed, turning around in his lab-coat from his lab-set on the living table… "Sailor Moon?" Tomoe asked, gazing at her with his one working eye. "Professor Tomoe?" Sukai asked, confounded… "Where is your daughter, Mistress – "It's been so long, Sailor Moon!" Tomoe's sudden and firm hugging of Sukai, made Mamoru's blood boil and anger marks appeared automatically! "I've waited for you…" He grunted, nearly sobbing as he hugged, full-frontal-style seductively. "Professor – Professor Tomoe?" She blushed lightly, lifting an eyebrow. "Hotaru is sleeping upstairs." He gazed at her lovingly and longingly… "You created C.L.U?" Sukai asked, in a surprisingly bold mannerism! "It's a long story…" Tomoe sighed again. "Come on, let's have some pizza." He invited them, those his flirtatious glances were focused on Sukai. "So, how old are you now? 22?" Tomoe asked, as everyone sat down to eat… "20." She nodded, biting into her pizza. "Are you in college?" He asked. "Yea. Jeff State…" Sukai sheepishly nodded, chewing on the pizza slice. "Jeff State? Ahh, nice! I used to teach there… Years ago." Tomoe thought aloud… "And do you have a boyfriend?" He sounded almost fatherly, in the way he spoke to her. "I have my cat, Luna. But right now, I'm single…" Sukai explained, feeling Mamoru slid his foot up her ankle and Spike tickle her toes with his foot. "I'm too busy for a relationship, right now." She sighed, blushing deeply… "Ah, I see. Are you still making music?" Tomoe asked. "Yea. Lots of music, about my ex-boyfriend…" Sukai took another bite of her pizza… "Your ex-boyfriend is an unworthy asshole." Spike snapped. "And a cocky, waste of humanity!" Mamoru agreed… "Well, music therapy is always good. Now, I bet you have a lot of questions." Tomoe began, as he rested his chin onto his knuckles. "Actually, just one…" She trailed off, placing the pizza slice down. "How C.L.U was created?" He (Tomoe) nodded. "Yes." Sukai replied, as she, Spike and Tomoe watched Mamoru yawning and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Huaaahhh…" He yawned, not even trying to be subtle!

 **W** _ow! I think Mamoru really is in love with me? But I can't trust him, I can't fall for him… I've been hurt by him and everyone else, waaaaayyyeeeeeehhh too many times to fall in love and feel those sensations! And I know what happened with Spike really hurt him… But I can't apologize for that, right now. Quite frankly, he had it comin'! I mean, he betrayed me MULTIPLE FUCKING TIMES! I don't owe him shit… But who knows? Maybe someday, we'll be together again… In another life!_ Sukai thought, getting deeply intertwined within her mind only to focus back on Tomoe's deep, depressing-ass dialogue about C.L.U's creation lolz… "C.L.U was my creation. I created him to help me and Kakeru run the Grid." Tomoe explained, as Sukai sipped on her soda through a straw softly… "Kakeru?" Sukai asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Luna's ex-boyfriend?" Mamoru didn't like the idea of that shit, one bit! "Yes. Kakeru was my friend within the old Grid System… He helped me understand the Grid and the politics of it, as well as the potential within it." Tomoe continued. "But then there was a miracle! A miracle from Heaven itself…" He trailed off… "The ISOs?" Spike asked, knowingly. "Hmm, hmm… The One who could rescue the ISOs." Tomoe chuckled, with a slight groan. "Who is the One who could rescue the ISOs?" Sukai felt a bit out of touch, as the conversation continued… "She could've saved the ISOs, but C.L.U saw her as the only perfection left within the new Grid… C.L.U didn't appreciate anything less than the most beautiful Moonlit Skies. Huhh! Diamonde… The white, silver Moonlight was what he lived for. Imagery I had in my library and a photo of the Moon Princess." Tomoe glanced up at Sukai. "Me?" She asked, beginning to put things together… "Why didn't YOU tell me?! I could've helped you!" Sukai immediately stood up, enraged by Tomoe's apparent idiocy. "This was before we met." Tomoe tried to excuse himself… "Then we could've avoided a lot of shit, if you had just found me! I could've stopped Diamonde from getting this outta control!" She exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. "Usako…" Mamoru stood up and placed his hands onto her shoulders. "And we could've avoided another betrayal, if this asshole had just given his positive forces a chance!" Sukai roared. "MY WIFE HAD JUST DIED!" Tomoe hollered back, finally standing up chest-to-chest and nose-to-nose her… "That's not an excuse." She snapped, raising her hand to slap Tomoe only to feel Spike grip her wrist. "Calm down, Baby-Doll…" Spike commanded taking control of her… "This is why I hate socializing." Sukai griped, through clenched teeth and headed into the nearest bedroom; locking herself in. "Well? Are we gonna defeat that asshole Diamonde or not?" Mamoru immediately demanded, towards Tomoe. "No." Tomoe disagreed… "You mean we're just gonna sit here and do nothing?!" Mamoru shouted… "Doing nothing can be quite productive. If we wait, he might be taken down from the inside…" Tomoe explained. "And what about you, Space Ass?" Mamoru growled towards Spike. "Watch your mouth, Cape-Boy! If anyone has the right to be pissed off, it's Sukai…" Spike once again took control of the argument, much to Mamoru's dismay… "Huhh… You're right, for once… As much as I hate your perverted-ass, Sukai is the one I need to worry about." Mamoru reluctantly agreed and went to comfort his obliviously enraged girlfriend! And inside that bedroom, Sukai was playing with a glowing pendulum toy. "Usako…" He (Mamoru, clearly…) asked, knocking on the door as Sukai turned from her comfortable position in the bed to see him walking in… "Are you okay?" Mamoru asked, lovingly. "I'm fine. Don't worry… I just need to be alone, right now." Sukai replied, turning back to the pendulum. "Tell me, what's wrong." He automatically sat on the bed, next to her feet and the door quietly closed… "If it's about what happened with the Wicked Lady…" Mamoru began, "Mamoru, look… I really don't wanna talk about it – "I am sorry." Those words shocked Sukai, momentarily! "You're sorry, huh?" She snapped. "And if you want to curse me out, you have every right to. If you want to leave me and be with Spike… Okay, it'll bother the living hell out of me; but I won't stop you." Mamoru was actually showing some maturity! "Are you serious?" Sukai didn't know if this was really happening or not! "I should've figured this out, a long time ago… Because you had to learn it, the hard way. If you truly love someone, sometimes you have to learn to let them go. For their own good and for your own…" He explained. "Huhh?" She asked, tears filling her eyes. "I'm not going to ask you to stay with me. But I don't want you to leave me… You're my best friend. My only love… My family! You are so much more than just my love! You are my friend, my first, my last and my everything… If I'm Earth, you're the Moon I revolve around! You're my world…" Mamoru meant every word… "This is my world." He explained, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "It's your choice, though… Like that perverted son of a bitch Spike said, it's your choice." Mamoru sighed, as he gazed at her yearningly. "Mamo-Chan…" Sukai gazed back at him… "I Love You, Skye… But if you're not happy with me, then do what makes you happiest. Just don't betray me… I still remember Diamonde kissing you. I still remember that time that asshole Spike had an affair with you…" He explained, softly… _That was years ago!_ Sukai thought silently. "And so was our last encounter with the Dark Moon Clan…" Mamoru seemed to read her mind! "It was years ago… And it doesn't make it okay, either. But it's your decision, Sukai. You can torment me, all you want… I will take every type of abuse you want to give me, just don't lie to me. Don't say you love me, if you're unsure… I don't want to be led on and I don't want you to be conflicted. Choose the man, you believe is worthiest of you and makes you happy…" He explained lovingly. "Even if it isn't you?" She asked, curiously… "Yea. Even if it isn't me…" He sighed, his voice breaking! "Mamo-Chan…" Sukai gazed at him. "I'll go now, if you want." He nodded, his hand slowly releasing hers… "Wait!" She gasped, hugging him tightly from behind. "Baby-Doll…" Mamoru blushed, turning chest-to-chest with her and hugging her tightly… "You're my friend, too." Sukai sniffled, holding back tears only to feel Mamoru hugging her tightly as they hit the bed and started passionately making love!

 **#09:**

 _ **Power**_ **...**

 **F** inally, later that night as Sukai was sleeping soundly in Mamoru's arms… "Huhh?" She asked, yawning a bit as she heard the window sliding open to her side of the room. "Come on, Baby-Doll." Spike explained, as Sukai glanced up at him and back down at Mamoru… _Just don't betray me._ Those words rang her in ears, however she knew she needed to stop Diamonde. "Okay…" Sukai nodded quietly, as she slid out of the bed and kissed Mamoru sweetly at the corner of his forehead where his bangs were split… "I'm sorry." She whispered, as she gazed down at him and blushed at his boyishly handsome sleeping face. "Come on, sweet cakes." Spike commanded, softly… "Yea." Sukai nodded as she walked out of the room and the door quietly closed. "We have to stop C.L.U!" She exclaimed, trying to keep her voice lowered… "I've got an idea… But I need your help." Spike smirked, thoughtfully. "I'm counting on you, Baby-Doll." He smirked, glancing up at Sukai as they headed to the End of Line Club in the Metropolis-like Area of the Grid… "Mamoru!" Tomoe shouted, banging on their bedroom door. "Huhh? Sukai… Huhh?! Usako? Ahh shit!" Mamoru gasped, awakening to see an empty side of the bed where Sukai would've been. "Stephen Hawking?" He asked, seeing the paper-book that had been placed under her side of the blankets… "Damn it, Spiegel!" Mamoru growled, enraged as he and Tomoe headed to find them.

" **A** re you sure about this, Spike?" Sukai asked, as they walked into the End of Line Club arm-in-arm… "I'm positive, just trust me, Baby-Doll… You need some help with something, Zeus is the man you need." Spike explained, discreetly eyeing her in her well-fitted, skin-tight, pink and black, glowing catsuit. "How do you know, for sure?" She was rather perceptive… "I'm sure that Zeus is the one, we need. Baby-Doll, if we're gonna stop C.L.U, you're gonna need to trust me." He smirked flirtatiously… "Fine." Sukai reluctantly agreed, noticing the couples preoccupied with making-out in the corners of the club. "Relax, they're busy…" Spike chuckled softly, as they headed to meet Castor/Zeus/Fiore… "You?" Sukai asked, her eyes growing wide at the sight of Fiore in his bloodred, villainous, glowing spacesuit. "Ahh, hello! Good evening… How are you two doing?" Fiore seemed different… "Oh, we're not together…" Sukai corrected him immediately. "Well, that's a shame. You'd make a cute couple… Opposites attracting." He smirked teasing Sukai icily. "She's too young for me." Spike added, with Sukai nodding in agreement… "Oh, how old are you two?" Fiore asked, quickly eyeing both Sukai and Spike up-and-down. "29." Spike replied. "I'm 20…" She nodded… "Oh? Only 9 years! That's not bad… Anyway, how about we talk upstairs?" Fiore smirked, guiding them up the stairs. "Huhh?" Sukai blushed at the sight of Daft Punk DJing the club's banging beats! "Boys! Create a new atmosphere! Electrify the air! Create something shocking, for all the boys and girls… If you please!" Fiore commanded, as Sukai watched Guy-de-Manuel Homem-Christo nod and Thomas Bangalter working on their mixing deck. "Huhh?" She lifted an eyebrow at Guy nodding at her and Thomas giving her a quick wave… "Hmm?" Fiore noticed his DJs showing a slight fondness of Sailor Moon; and feeling slight jealousy and envy. "Come on, Miss Moon! Mr. Spiegel, let's go…" He commanded, as they followed him up the stairs and Spike corrected him… "It's Spike, just Spike." Spike corrected him as he slowly released his grasp on Sukai's arm. "So, how can I help you?" Fiore asked, handing them both a drink. "I'm underage…" Sukai sheepishly responded. "It's non-alcoholic." Fiore's reply made Spike place his hand over Sukai's… "I wanna meet Zeus." She snapped, taking charge of the situation! "You just did!" He grinned, "Now, what can I do for you?" He (Fiore) smirked watching Sukai sip the drink and put it back onto the bar… "It's bitter, isn't it?" Spike asked, "Yea…" Sukai nodded. "Ahem…" Fiore cleared his throat, awkwardly lolzness! "I need to stop Diamonde." She explained, turning back to Fiore. "Which means you need to get to the Portal?" Fiore asked. "Basically…" Sukai nodded, in agreement… "Well, that's going to be a little tricky. We're going to get you a new Light-Suit, as well as forged Disc – Not easy these days and Spike, you'll need to be protecting her. Seeing to all the angles, playing all the levels! Otherwise, we'll be having the quite the ride…" Fiore smirked, as Sukai and Spike glanced around the club; and Sukai's spidey sense began tingling! _Something's not right, here…_ She thought as C.L.U's villainous Programs suddenly crashed into the club and Daft Punk turned up the music, a song they created called "Derezzed"! The full version, of course… "KYAAAAAAHHH!" Sukai shrieked, squealing as Spike bear-hugged her and they crashed the ground dodging two of C.L.U's Programs from slicing them. "You okay, Baby-Doll?" Spike whispered, moaning… "Yea, I'm alright…" Sukai nodded, blushing and realizing he was lying on top of her. "Come on! We gotta handle this…" She commanded, as they interlocked their fingers and pounced up… "Come meet the Moon Princess of Our Creator!" Fiore grinned, hollering as he played an air-guitar with his glowing, flower-shaped cane. "The Game Has Changed, Sukai Todd!" He smirked watching as Sukai and Spike battled against multiple Programs; and the music got louder and louder! "Thanks for the news flash, Captain Obvious!" Sukai snapped, slashing two of C.L.U's Programs only to feel Rinzler slap one of the cliched, EEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIILLLL microchips onto the back of her neck… "Huhh?" She gasped, her eyes glowing neon-green; for a quick moment! "BABY-DOLL?!" Spike demanded, watching Rinzler grab her wrist and slam her against the nearby wall… "What the –?" He asked, feeling another Program slapping the other cliched, evil microchip onto his neck and his eyes glowing neon-green as well. "Tron?" Sukai was feeling highly aroused, from what seemed no reason towards Rinzler – At first! "Huhh, you're a cute newb…" Rinzler chuckled, flirtatiously only to feel Spike nearly slice off his arm as he hopped out of the way; watching C.L.U's plans unfolding perfectly… Although he was a bit jealous, that Spike was the one getting lucky with Sukai! "Huhh, huhh, Spike…" She panted, her heart pounding at the feeling of Spike holding his Disc towards her neck. "Baby-Doll…" He groaned, seductively whilst Mamoru finally arrived onto the scene ready to kick some Program ass! "Usako?!" Mamoru gasped, watching as Spike held his Disc to Sukai's neck; only to watch them passionately start making-out… _**"Don't go pushing the Sky…" Spike smirked cockily, removing his Disc off of her neck, gripping her wrists and slamming them against the walls as they began passionately French-kissing! "Hmm? Hmm? Hmm… Hmm… Kummllomp, llomp, llomp! Llomp…" Sukai's eyes widened a bit, as her cheeks reddened deeply and they continued making-out harder and harder. "Hmm, hmm, hmm… Llomp, kummllomp, llomp, llomp! Admit it, Baby-Doll… You love me, more! You love me more than that asshole, Tuxedo Mask! Just say it… Huhh, huhh, uohh-ohh!" Spike groaned, wrapping his arms around the small of her back and feeling her fingers sliding through the back of his spiky hair… "I Love You, more! Uohh, ohh… Ohh God! Hmm, hmm… I've always wanted you more, than Tuxedo Mask! Llomp, llomp… You're everything, he's not…" Sukai squealed, moaning in between Spike's passionately kisses as she felt his tongue slithering up and down her neck. "That's right, Baby-Doll! I am everything, he'll never be… And more…" He (Spike) grunted, groaning harshly as he lifted her knee up against his waist…**_ "Huh? Skye…" Mamoru was heartbroken, betrayed, astounded and enraged; all at once! "How could you?..." He gasped, tears filling his eyes only to notice Rinzler sneaking up behind Sukai and heading to grab her Disc. "NOT ON MY WATCH!" He roared, being driven fully be his pain as he dashed towards Rinzler who grabbed Sukai's Identity Disc… "Huhh?" Rinzler demanded, as Mamoru slammed his Disc across Rinzler's wrist causing Rinzler's Disc to slap against the small microchip and it to fall into Mamoru's hands. "Whaaa?" Mamoru was even more astounded! "Uhh… Huhh?" Sukai felt blood sliding down the back of her neck as she began fainting, "USAKO-OHH!" Mamoru immediately caught her… "You asshole!" He shouted at Spike, as he gazed at his only love watching the blood droplets floating into the lights of the club. "What are you talking about? Sukai is mine!" Spike shouted, as he began scratching his itchy neck and suddenly pulling off the microchip… "Huh?" He asked, glancing at the bloody microchip in his hand. "Yea, I still love her more than you do…" Spike heartlessly and nonchalantly responded… "Why I oughtta!" Mamoru growled, as he scooped up Sukai bridal-style. "That IS enough!" Tomoe's booming voice exclaimed as he landed onto the main dancefloor of the club and the lights went off.

 _ **To Be Continued!**_


End file.
